Two Generations
by evil older sister
Summary: AU Two generations both alike in prejudice in fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene. Many people are strong enough to stand, but few are truly strong enough to fall. Slash Ahoy


Two Generations

We knew and that was always enough, we had our stolen moments. Popping into broom closets between classes, waking up early just to lie in bed and cuddle for a few minuets before one of us would go to their own bed, falling more in love with each passing day. We were careful, and more to the point we took it slow, neither of us wanted our hearts broken, and we didn't want to ruin a good thing by rushing it. After a year, and what a year, we decided it was time to tell our friends, we thought that they would be happy for us, they had excepted that I was a werewolf easily enough, we overestimated them. We brought them all to the dorm to come out, Sirius wanted to give a show, I convinced him otherwise, thankfully. We sat down our three best friends, James, Lily, and Peter, and told them of our, or should I say my, accidental confession, it had slipped out while I was half asleep, our year together, no details of course, and how we were in love. We expected some awkwardness, being gay was not widely accepted, but the three of them knew how much love meant to the both of us, so they would try to accept it for the six years of friendship we shared. What we got were a laugh from James, who declared that that was a hilarious joke and asked us how long it took to come up with that one, it was Peter, whose voice shook with disgust, who told James that he didn't think that we were joking. At that point we could have still backed out; sometimes I almost wish we had. We agreed with Peter, that it was not a joke. James froze, and Lily, the sweet girl who protected Severus Snape, even after he called her Mudblood, took on an expression that finally revealed her likeness to her horrid sister, then spat the words Unnatural Freaks at us before storming out of the room. Peter took one final look at us then fled from the room as well, and we were left in the room with James. Even after all that, we foolishly held out the hope that we would be accepted. It was not to be; he backed away from us and, in a disgusted and horrified sort of voice, told us to never come near him again. It hurt me a great deal, but Padfoot, he was crushed. That night we curled together, he wanted to cry but he didn't, not that night, and not the next day when it was all over the school. We both held our heads high as we received disgusted looks from nearly all the students, and even some of the teachers. Neither of gave in as we found our stuff sitting outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, with a small note that said: _Find somewhere else to stay, Freaks!_

It wasn't until the Potters owl arrived at breakfast three weeks later; bearing a note that while perfectly polite and somewhat formal basically said that Sirius is no longer welcome in there home. It was then that something in Sirius finally broke. Luckily we'd taken to eating our meals in the room we chose to stay in, mostly to avoid the looks of our classmates. I spent the rest of the day comforting him and cursing the Potters as a group. I assured him that we would be more than welcome at my parents, who already knew I was Gay and that I had a boyfriend, and that the boy knew what I was, though they don't know who. Frankly I don't think they ever believed I would find anyone, what with my condition and all, so they are just relieved that I won't be alone. For the rest of our time at Hogwarts we kept to ourselves, Sirius who used to crave attention began to hate it like I did. We endured the blatant torment from the majority our peers, notably Severus Snape was not among them, nor were most of the Slytherins. We stated becoming very good at shielding spells, and other such defenses. This died down a bit when I finally lost my temper with James Potter, and in one of the rare instances that we ate in the Great Hall, usually prodded by a teacher, punched him in the face so hard that he flew into the opposite wall, and broke three ribs. I got weeks detention from McGonagall, one of the few teachers, including the Headmaster, who wasn't prejudiced. It was worth it. It also meant that the teachers no longer cared that we ate in the great hall. We also had to deal with more subtle and harder to prove hatred of the teachers, small things like a snide remark in class, 'losing' our homework from time to time, giving us lower grades than we earned, not that we failed, in fact with the extra studying and the slight prejudice of the teachers, we maintained the exact same grade in almost all of our classes. We never gained anymore friends, a few Slytherins, including Severus, which helped him get over his fear of werewolves, became allies of sorts but most people didn't wish to be seen around us, and so our years at Hogwarts ended for good, most of the school was oblivious to my other secret, that of being a werewolf. We stayed at my parents for a few months, and like I promised they were fine with us and immediately put Sirius's name on the family clock. We kept in touch with Severus, who after we were out of school became a good friend, and through us he met his wife Selene, a muggle friend of ours, he even told us of how Voldemort had tried to recruit him and his best friend Lucius Malfoy, both, being the Slytherin's that they were, managed to decline without actually declining, which spared their lives. Several other Slytherins exchanged owls with us occasionally, including a current seventh year student who wanted advice on relationships!

On November first 1981, we received the newspaper, like always, and we were saddened by the news, Peter, James, and Lily all dead, protecting little Harry Potter, who was now dubbed the Boy-Who-Lived, and more surprisingly, Voldemort's apparent death . We wept for the people who had once been our best friends, unfortunately by this point it was more of mourning strangers than friends, but that was just how it was. We spent the next sixteen years as we had the last year. Seeing the world, finding new cultures, giving romance advice to anyone who asked for it, often by owl from Hogwarts, mostly Slytherins who heard about it from older siblings and parents, mixed in with Ravenclaw's and a smattering of Hufflepuff's, never any Gryffindors though. We also spent the time watching little Draco Malfoy, and several others, including Damien Snape, grow from energetic infants to Precocious children to talented young men and women. It was after sixteen years that our comfortable routine changed, we got an owl, from headmaster Dumbledore. He was asking us to come to our Alma Mater and face our greatest challenge yet, and that included the bazaar incident involving three vampires, a yeti, and a small cave in the Himalayas during a blizzard, he wanted us to teach.

* * *

_Well here's the first chapter. Let me know what you think –Evil Older Sister_


End file.
